


Captchas Are a Bitch

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Robots, bad word in the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: The whole Robot Mike thing is just a joke, right?





	Captchas Are a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one I rediscovered on my Tumblr... but still a good one.

You sat in the greenroom, mindlessly switching between apps on your phone. You were bored and had no idea why you were even bothering to check your social media so much. You sighed heavily as you put your phone down, taking a moment to look around the room. It was in between panels; the guys from Louden Swain as well as a few other cast members all sat around, each seemingly into whatever it was that they were doing to pass the time.

Your focus fell on Mike; who seemed to be growing slightly annoyed as he fiddled with something on his own phone. You watched for quite some time as he forcefully punched buttons on the screen, each time giving out an exasperated sigh. 

“Hey, Borja,” you said as you stood up to approach him, “you alright there buddy?”

He glanced up at you over the rim of his glasses, briefly taking his eyes off the screen.

“Oh, yeah I’m fine,” he mumbled, still looking annoyed.

“Whatcha doin?” You asked as you took a seat next to him. You had to admit, you were intrigued over what could possibly be giving this ball of sunshine so much grief that he had to sit there looking so surly.

“I’m trying to leave a comment on this blog post,” he explained, still punching buttons. “But this stupid captcha isn’t working.”

You chuckled at him, leaning over to look at the phone. “What do you mean?”

“Look,” he began. He moved so that you could both look at the phone and he did the usual; pressing the buttons for the corresponding series of letters and numbers that showed up on the screen. You watched him as he pressed the ‘I Am Not A Robot’ button after he had entered the captcha. The website immediately denied him.

You couldn’t help but laugh for a moment.

“Do it again,” you said, motioning for him to try one more time. This time, you watched carefully, noting the letters and numbers as he typed in the code. You grinned at him, nodding your head when you were certain he had it correct. He pressed the ‘I Am Not A Robot’ button once more. It denied him again.

“See!” He shouted, “It’s broken or something.”

You scrunched up your face, confused since you were certain he had entered the code in correctly. He tried it again, still with the right code, still denied.

“Let me try,” you said as you took the phone from him. You entered in the letters and numbers and hesitated before you pushed the button. As you did so, you were proven to not be a robot.

“What the heck?” Mike mumbled as watched.

“That’s weird. You’d almost think you really were a robot,” you joked as you handed his phone back to him.

Mike only stared at you, not saying a word, giving you the most deadpan look you had ever seen. He kept eye contact, slowly moving away from you.

“Why are you being so weird?” You asked nervously.

He only lifted a finger to his lips, still staring at you as he shushed you quietly. Before you could say anything else, he was gone, walking away quickly to the other side of the room.


End file.
